Dispensers for material that in the form of a web is rolled upon an internal support for the wound material such as on a cylindrical core, are known. Typical of such dispensers are those for dispensing paper towels which are manufactured and distributed in the form of rolls. The towel forming material, as a web, is scored transversely at predetermined spaced intervals between its opposite ends and is rolled upon a cardboard cylindrical core in most instances and which provides an internal support for the roll of material. A typical dispenser for such rolls has a pair of spaced rollers that are located in a compartment and the roll of towels rests on the rollers as the web is removed from the dispenser through a suitable slot in the bottom wall thereof. The core serves to maintain the cylindrical shape of the roll until the entire web has been dispensed.
Webs of certain types of plastic materials are also rolled upon a cylindrical core for distribution and use. One such type of plastic material is a product known as Saran Wrap and which is marketed by Dow Chemical under its Saran trademark. The plastic material in this case clings to itself and once rolled tends to maintain a tight roll that does not readily unwind.
While the above referred to plastic material is readily wound upon a core component that provides internal support for the roll, other plastic materials are marketed as rolls which lack the internal supporting core component. The polyethylene and polypropylene plastic materials have a low coeffecient of friction so that the material readily slides upon itself as well as other materials. Because of its slippery nature, a roll of this type of material becomes loosely wound after being initially wound into a rolled form because any tension in the rolled material is readily relieved for reasons of the low coefficient of friction that the material exerts with respect to itself. Furthermore, such materials are not readily secured to core forming materials by conventional adhesives and because of this such slippery plastic materials are usually rolled entirely upon themselves without the use of core components. As such, such rolls may be considered as internally self-supported as compared to those which are supported internally by a core member of component.
So-called "garbage bags" are typical products which are made of such slippery materials and which are marketed in the form of a roll that lacks an internal core supporting component. In such cases, the web of slippery plastic material is entirely wound upon itself. The web in such cases is usually made up of two plys that are heat sealed together at spaced intervals and suitably scored to facilitate the severance of each individual bag from those remaining on the roll as the bags are consumed. The material used in the formation of the web is especially slippery so that the maintenance of a tight roll of the material is next to impossible from a practical standpoint.